Volte face
by SkywardQuill
Summary: Résumé complet à l'intérieur. De la fin du monde, en voulez-vous? En voilà. Rating T, parce qu'il y a un peu de violence et de sang.


Me revoilà, avec une nouvelle fic qui est la réponse au Concours III du Conduit E37.

Disclaimer: Si la team Arty m'appartenait, il n'aurait jamais eu autant de succès. Par conséquent, je ne suis toujours pas Irlandaise. Merci, .

Résumé: Dans la courte vie d'un humain, il y a parfois certains jours qui marquent à jamais la mémoire. Pour Artemis Fowl, il y en avait beaucoup. Le jour où on lui avait appris le naufrage du _Fowl Star, _le jour où sa mère ne l'avait pas reconnu pour la première fois, le jour où il avait kidnappé une fée, et le jour où Butler était mort en faisaient tous partie. Mais le souvenir le plus terrible qu'il ait gardé de toute sa vie était sans doute le jour où, entre autres, l'elfe qu'il détestait le plus au monde s'était écrasé dans le bureau du président des États-unis. Mais ce n'était là que l'élément déclencheur d'une longue série de désastres qui allaient sans aucun doute changer sa vie, ainsi que celle de tous les autres, de façon irréversible. On ne peut pas modifier le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Seul le futur peut être altéré ? Mais dans ce cas, où situons-nous le présent ?

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS FOWL 8 : VOLTE-FACE<p>

_Chapitre premier :_ Attentat féerique ?

Artemis ouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait assit dans la position du lotus sur un matelas posé à même le sol, (le lit était trop petit pour lui) vêtu de son habituel costume noir, dans une grande pièce pentagonale éclairée par cinq luminosphères fixées au plafond. La salle n'avait pour seul ameublement qu'une petite table de chevet et une commode, toutes deux pentagonales également, ainsi qu'un bureau (à cinq côtés), et trois tabourets à cinq pieds disposés autour de son lit, dont deux d'entre eux étaient respectivement occupés par une elfe aux cheveux auburn coupés en brosse affichant une expression pleine d'espoir et un nain couvert de boue se grattant l'oreille droite. Butler n'était pas là. Il été allé chercher Angéline avec une escorte de fées des FAR, et amener sa sœur à un tournoi de catch par la même occasion.

-Alors ?

Le génie soupira.

-Alors rien, capitaine Holly Short. Orion refuse catégoriquement de coopérer. Il ne semble pas m'apprécier.

Mulch eut un sourire moqueur.

-Ça alors ! Mais comment peut-on ne pas aimer un petit Bonhomme de Boue aussi sympathique et sociable que vous ?

Il lui répondit par un regard noir.

-Oui, bien sûr, parce que c'est certain que vous, en revanche, vous arriveriez très bien à convaincre cet imbécile ahuri dans son armure brillante de fusionner avec moi, de façon à ce que je sorte de cet asile de fous !

Puis il soupira.

-Quarante... huit fois cinq... parfait.

Mulch attrapa quelque chose de noir dans sa barbe et le fourra dans son énorme bouche.

-Il est vraiment très atteint, dit-il a Holly. Il pourrait devenir dangereux si on ne fait pas quelque chose.

-Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq ! Vous êtes tous contre moi ! Vous faites exprès d'utiliser le chiffre maudit dans vos phrases ! C'est un complot ! Un complot !

Mulch se tourna vers l'elfe.

-Vous avez pensé à l'euthanasie ?

-Et toi, tu as pensé à te jeter par la fenêtre, espèce de nain de jardin ? répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

Mulch déglutit. Il savait très bien qu'Holly n'allait pas l'assassiner, mais elle était tout à fait capable de le lâcher dans le vide, puis le rattraper au dernier moment, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à exécuter un saut à l'élastique sans élastique du haut du cinquième étage de l'hôpital psychiatrique du . C'était un nain, après tout. Et tout le monde savait que les nains ne supportaient pas l'altitude.

-C'est vous, qu'on devrait enfermer ici, grommela-t-il. Avec une camisole de force !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit Holly en tapotant la crosse de son Neutrino.

Pendant que les deux fées se chamaillaient, Artemis, de son côté, menait une véritable bataille intérieure contre le complexe. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes en respirant profondément. _Tu ne m'auras pas._

_Effectivement, je ne t'aurai pas. Tu es très bien capable de sombrer dans la folie tout seul, comme un grand._

_La ferme, Orion !_

_Ça alors ! Artemis Fowl deviendrait-il grossier ?_

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de trouver une réplique bien sentie, ni de se demander depuis quand Orion pouvait parler dans sa tête, car ce fut à ce moment précis que le docteur Argon surgit dans la pièce, complètement affolé, pour trouver Artemis en train de se masser les tempes en grimaçant et Holly occupée à faire une clef de bras à Mulch.

-C... capitaine Short ! haleta-t-il comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Regardez dehors !

L'elfe haussa les sourcils.

-Un problème ? fit-elle en jetant un œil par la vitre.

Artemis ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait vu, mais ça devait être vraiment sérieux, parce qu'elle lâcha immédiatement Mulch en affichant une expression grave.

Intrigués, le nain et l'humain s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. La mâchoire de Mulch se décrocha involontairement quand il comprit, et Artemis écarquilla les yeux.

Haven était plongée dans le noir. Seuls les bâtiments officiels et les hôpitaux, dont celui-ci, disposaient encore d'électricité. Les portes en acier de la ville étaient fermées.

La procédure d'isolement du monde des fées était enclenchée. Et à en juger par ce qu'il se passait dehors, ça n'était certainement pas à cause d'une inondation ou d'une quarantaine.

Quand Artemis se remit du choc, Holly franchissait déjà la porte pentagonale de la chambre au pas de course en bousculant presque le pauvre docteur Argon plié en deux, cherchant son souffle.

-Holly ! cria-t-il.

-Je vais au QG ! répondit-elle sans se retourner. Vous deux, vous restez ici.

Le génie savait parfaitement où elle allait. C'était la deuxième partie de la phrase qui le dérangeait.

-Pas question ! Ça me concerne probablement aussi. Laissez-moi venir avec vous, Holly ! S'il vous plaît !

Cette fois, Holly fit volte-face et se planta devant Artemis. « _S'il vous plaît. » ? Artemis Fowl vient de me dire _« S'il vous plaît. » _?_

-Bon, nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser, alors je veux bien vous emmener, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si le Conseil vous jette dehors à coups de pied aux fesses.

Mulch se moquait pas mal des petites affaires des FAR, mais là, ça concernait Haven entière. _Sa _ville. La dernière chose que voulait le nain, c'était que les humains les découvrent. Seulement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'assister à une réunion barbante avec le Grand Conseil. Aussi jugea-t-il inutile de se mêler à ça.

Artemis eut un petit sourire triomphant et courut à la suite de l'elfe dans le couloir, laissant Mulch et Jerbal seuls dans la chambre.

-Hé, fit le nain au docteur après quelques minutes de silence, il n'avait pas besoin de votre autorisation, pour sortir ?

Artemis et Holly se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule de fées paniquées devant le QG et entrèrent dans la salle de conférence où toutes les personnes censées s'y trouver en cas d'urgences étaient déjà là.

Baroud Kelp ouvrit la bouche pour la sermonner pour son retard, mais la referma de stupeur quand il vit qui l'accompagnait. Holly et le génie prirent place à côté de lui.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Artemis prit la parole.

-J'ai suivi le capitaine Short à son insu. Quand elle s'en est rendue compte, elle n'avait pas le temps de me raccompagner à l'hôpital, alors elle m'a amené ici.

Holly haussa légèrement les sourcils. Sûr que si Artemis l'avait prise en filature, elle l'aurait tout de suite remarqué. Un humain seul au milieu d'une foule de fées en panique totale, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Cahartez la foudroya du regard.

-Non seulement vous arrivez _encore _en retard, mais en plus, vous ramenez un Bonhomme de Boue avec vous ?

Le commandant Kelp ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer Artemis avec tout le mépris du monde, comme s'il s'était agit d'une fourmi sous sa botte. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr d'accorder autant d'importance à l'humain qu'à une fourmi.

De son côté, Artemis avait parfaitement conscience de la douzaine de regards hostiles sur lui, et en particulier celui de Baroud, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Les duels de regards n'étaient plus de son âge.

-Bien, fit Cahartez. Il ne manque plus que Mister Foaly, qui va nous expliquer pourquoi il nous a demandé de déclencher l'alarme. Une fois de plus.

Holly tourna la tête vers Artemis. Elle gardait un souvenir vif de la dernière fois que la procédure d'isolement avait été activée. Ç'avait été une belle pagaille, provoquée par cet imbécile de Môme de Boue et son Cube C, alors qu'il n'avait encore que treize ans. Butler avait failli mourir à cause de ses bêtises. Enfin, techniquement, il _avait été _mort, mais Holly lui avait sauvé la mise.

Elle lança un regard triste à la place vacante de Raine Vinyaya à la table. Si elle avait été là, Holly serait sans doute un peu moins inquiète.

L'elfe fixa son attention sur la porte. Mais que fabriquait-donc ce centaure ?

En vérité, Foaly avait une excellente excuse pour être en retard à la réunion. Il se trouvait dans le centre d'opérations et bataillait avec ses ordinateurs pour renforcer au maximum les sécurités autour des moyens de communication du monde souterrain et des satellites. Seul petit problème : les ordinateurs n'étaient absolument pas sous contrôle. Quelqu'un d'autre les manipulait à distance, mais le centaure n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait avec. Foaly ne connaissait que deux personnes capable de faire ça, et il priait pour que ça soit bien celle à qui il pensait. Sinon, il y avait de fortes chances pour que son existence en ce monde soit sérieusement compromise.

Il attrapa la seule machine qui lui obéissait encore, un petit ordinateur portable, et galopa en direction de la salle de conférence. Il entra et referma la porte d'un coup de sabot postérieur tout en posant le portable sur la table.

Holly lui jeta un regard inquiet en voyant son expression.

-Foaly ? Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est alors que le centaure remarqua l'humain assis à côté d'elle.

-A...Artemis. Vous n'avez pas piraté mes ordinateurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Le génie haussa un sourcil.

-Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par là. J'ai piraté vos machines plusieurs fois le mois dernier, mais je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait récemment.

Foaly pâlit brusquement

-Oh, Frond... On est vraiment dans le pétrin !

-Expliquez-vous, centaure, fit Cahartez. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée !

Le conseiller technique déglutit et ouvrit l'ordinateur.

-Ce que je dis, c'est qu'il est probable qu'Opale Koboi soit passée à l'attaque.

Silence. Le chapeau pointu du président tomba de sa tête. Puis Holly prononça un mot qui résumait parfaitement la situation :

-D'Arvit.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui faire remarquer sa grossièreté.

Foaly reprit la parole.

-Si j'ai demandé au président d'activer l'alarme, c'est parce que j'ai intercepté une transmission sonore qui passait sur toutes les fréquences du monde en surface. La voix expliquait, pour résumer, beaucoup de choses sur les fées.

-Comment ça, « beaucoup » ?

Baroud s'était levé. Et il n'avait pas l'air content.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Artemis, un peu plus de précision ne serait pas de refus, Foaly.

Artemis Fowl prenait le parti de Baroud Kelp. L'apocalypse était proche.

Le centaure prit une grande inspiration.

-En gros, cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, a dévoilé assez d'informations sur nous pour que la seconde guerre mondiale devienne définitivement la _deuxième._

La plupart des personnes présentes lui lancèrent des regards inexpressifs. Foaly soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. _Imbéciles._

-C'était une manière détournée de vous expliquer que « la Voix » vient probablement de déclencher un _remake_ de la bataille de Taillte, reprit-il.

Il y eut un grand silence autour de la table tandis que chacun mesurait l'ampleur de la situation.

-D'Arvit, répéta Baroud.

-Et cette personne, Foaly, vous pensez que c'est... ?

Cahartez ne parvenait même pas à prononcer ce nom.

-Effectivement. La voix était déformée, donc je ne peux pas déterminer avec certitude que c'est elle, mais quelqu'un a pris le contrôle de tout ce qui se trouve dans mon centre d'opérations, et ça n'est évidemment pas Artemis, puisqu'il se trouve ici en ce moment. L'Opale du passé à probablement émergé.

Foaly pianotait furieusement sur son clavier.

-Je n'arrive pas non plus à remonter le signal radio. Une telle technologie... Vraiment, c'est elle, sans aucun doute, à moins qu'un nouvel ennemi ne soit apparu. Mais je parierais le contraire.

-Pourrions-nous entendre cette transmission radio, ou ça serait trop vous demander, petit poney ? grogna le commandant Kelp, qui commençait à perdre patience.

Foaly grinça des dents. C'était Julius qui l'appelait comme ça.

-Bien évidemment, Bard', j'allais le faire.

Il exerça une légère pression sur le vaste écran mural de la salle et la voix se fit entendre, couvrant la bordée de jurons que Baroud déversait à son intention.

-_Peuple de la Terre, _fit la voix déformée en anglais. _Vous ne croirez probablement pas à ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler, mais je vous demande de bien vouloir m'écouter jusqu'au bout._

Une inspiration se fit entendre.

-_Connaissez-vous les légendes sur les fées, les kobolds, les lutins et les gnomes ? Eh bien elles contiennent une part de vérité._ _Les fées existent réellement, et elles représentent un danger capital._

Le reste de l'enregistrement révélait absolument _tout _ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les fées pour entrer en guerre avec elles, du nombre d'unités des FAR à leur armement précis, en passant par le type d'ingrédients utilisés pour préparer une ration de combat et la texture du matériau de leurs combinaisons. Un véritable déluge d'informations capitales que Foaly s'était démené à garder secrètes, jusqu'à ce jour. Toutes ces années passées à perfectionner le système de sécurité, détruites en quelques secondes, par une seule personne. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

-_Je comprend que vous soyez sceptiques, _continua la voix_, mais tout ceci est la vérité, et je peux le prouver. Dans exactement soixante minutes, une fée va pénétrer dans le bureau du président des États-unis._

L'enregistrement s'arrêta ici. Un long silence, de nouveau.

-Foaly ? fit Holly, la voix légèrement tremblante. Combien de temps reste-t-il ?

Le centaure consulta son lunomètre.

-Trente secondes. Je nous branche sur la télévision de la surface et le bureau du président.

L'écran mural se sépara en deux fenêtres. Sur la première, une présentatrice de la CNN essayait désespérément de répéter ce qu'on lui disait dans son oreillette. Sur l'autre, le président attendait que quelque chose se passe, entouré d'une véritable légion de gardes du corps prêts à appuyer sur la détente de leur arme au moindre bruissement. La Maison Blanche était sous surveillance féerique vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. La même chose avait été faite pour à peu près tous les pays du monde qui possédaient un dirigeant. C'était plus prudent.

Trente secondes plus tard, un grand bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, et un audible « _D'Arvit ! » _s'éleva des hauts-parleurs connectés aux micros placés dans la Maison Blanche. Au milieu de la fumée et des éclats de verre, la silhouette d'un elfe aux impressionnantes oreilles pointues amortit sa chute d'une roulade et sortit un Neutrino de son holster.

Tout les membres réunis dans la salle de conférence se figèrent de stupeur quand la poussière et la fumée se dissipèrent et qu'ils réalisèrent de qui il s'agissait.

-Mais... que... ? s'étrangla Baroud. Comment... ?

Manifestement, le commandant des FARfadets était plutôt désappointé de se voir lui-même sur l'écran, dans la Maison Blanche, en train de pointer un Neutrino sur le président des États-unis.

* * *

><p>Voilou, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. Je posterai la suite une fois que j'aurai terminé OR.<p>

À plus!


End file.
